


Lunch at Angelo’s

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Will is invited out to lunch. Lockner friendship.





	Lunch at Angelo’s

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be a chapter in The Inbetweens, but somehow it felt more like a stand-alone piece. 
> 
> Thanks to itssilverinia for the beta, and for the bolstering! 😅
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> PS. I miss Will Gardner 😭😭

"Hello," Diane greeted, her bespectacled eyes not looking up from the brief in her hand. Will sighed, throwing himself heavily onto her sofa, his legs swinging up and resting on the cushions. 

"Phhhh!" He  let out an exaggerated sigh, flinging his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner as he looked over to his partner. Frowning slightly at her lack of response, he tried another tactic. "What a day!" he exclaimed in a whiff.

"Mmhm," Diane replied, her eyes still scanning the document in front of her furiously.

"I mean, wow. What. A. Day," h e continued, pretending not to care that she was essentially ignoring him while, at the same time, darting his eyes over to her seated figure whenever he got the chance.

Diane merely hummed again, marking something on the paper and crinkling her brow as she once again read through the document.

"It was something," Will continued in a huff, his eyes dark as he watched her, desperate for any sort of acknowledgement. Diane shook her head, squinting thoughtfully through her glasses as she wrote something down.

"Will?" she called flatly, her eyes still glued to her work. 

"Yeah?" Will perked up, raising his head slightly with a grin sliding onto his lips. 

"Spit it out before it gags you," Diane said blandly, reaching out for another document and holding the two side by side as she examined them. Will's mouth dropped open, aghast. After another long silence, Diane's eyes flickered up over the rim of her glasses, giving him a pointed look.

"Well?" she prompted, her patience wearing thin.

"Can't a guy just come in and spend some time with his partner?" Will asked and Diane shook her head, smirking as she turned back to the papers in her hands.

"No," she replied simply, the smile on her face growing. 

"Argh!" Will puffed out in annoyance, rolling his eyes. Another long beat of silence settled over them and Will sighed loudly. He crossed his feet at the ankles and then uncrossed them, only to cross them again the opposite way. His hands moved from behind his head to his stomach and then fidgeted to his chest as he crossed his arms. Diane smiled to herself, watching him out the corner of her eye as she added a note to the page on her desk, knowing it was only a matter of time before he would give in.

A few more minutes of irritated squirming from her partner and he gave up.

"Fine!" he blew out in agitation and Diane left her work and looked up to meet his eyes with a coy smile. Moving into a sitting position, he pointed at her sternly. "Just because you were right this time, doesn't mean you're always right!" he proclaimed seriously. "Sometimes I do just come to hang out!" he defended.

Diane let out a small giggle, removing her glasses and placing them on her desk, a sure sign of her complete attention. 

"Noted," she said with a nod and Will eyed her suspiciously, before rolling his eyes.

"Good!" he nodded firmly, letting out a small breath. 

"Okay then," she replied, tilting her head and prompting him to continue.

"You know Marco, from Lyman and Co?" 

Diane quirked an eyebrow in surprise but nodded. 

Will looked at her in befuddlement. "He asked me if I wanted to get lunch today," he admitted and Diane frowned deeply.

"Okay," she replied, unsure of what was happening. 

"Diane, the man asked me to lunch at Angelo's!" Will clarified, his eyes wide with implication. 

"And..." Diane began slowly, her eyes thin in confusion. "You didn't want Italian?" she finished with a look of suspicion, her mind trying to piece together what in the world he could be on about.

"No!" Will exclaimed, jumping to his feet and beginning to pace. "Diane!" he groaned in frustration, coming to an abrupt halt in front of her desk. "Marco's gay," he said in a low voice and Diane's brow furrowed more deeply.   

"Yes," she responded, unsure of why Will was telling her this. It wasn't a secret that Marco was gay.

"You're not understanding me," Will said with a roll of his eyes. His hands came to rest on the edge of her desk as he met her eyes purposefully. "He complimented my tie and then asked if I wanted to get lunch," Will explained, his eyebrows raising pointedly. 

Diane sat silently for a moment, a smile curling on her lips.

"And you think he was coming on to you?" she asked in amusement, trying to conceal a smile behind a bitten lip.

"Yes!" Will replied worriedly and Diane fell apart, her head falling back as she let out a long, loud laugh. Her small hand clutched her chest as her chuckles continued and her chest began to burn from amusement.

"This is not funny!" Will said seriously, only making Diane laugh more. "The man wants to date me!" he exclaimed in panic.

"Oh, you should be so lucky," Diane smirked as another wave of giggles overtook her. 

"Diane!" Will gaped, his brow furrowed in concern. "I'm not gay!" 

Diane stopped at that, pressing her lips tightly together and trying to hold back a cackle. "You're not?" she gasped in feigned surprise and Will shot her a dark look which had her falling into another fit of laughter. 

Will rolled his eyes and turned to walk back to the sofa. He should have known that she would react like this. Plopping down onto the cushion, he threw his arm over his eyes, resting his face in the crook of his elbow. 

With a loud groan from Will, Diane broke into another fit of giggles, resting her face in the palms of her hands to try and compose herself. After a long moment, her laughter dissipated into small, hiccuping chuckles and Will removed his arm, rolling onto his side to glare at her from the sofa.

"Are you done?" he demanded petulantly and Diane bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself from laughing. Nodding, she stood to walk over to him. She perched herself gently on the glass coffee table, leaning her elbows on her knees as she met Will's gaze as seriously as possible. Will pushed himself up so he sat facing her head on.

"Do I come off as gay?" he asked with a pensive frown and Diane pressed her lips together tightly, closing her eyes to keep from laughing once more. "Is that a yes?" he continued aghast, studying her expression in horror.

Diane rolled her eyes, placing one hand on his knee and squeezing tightly.

"Will," Diane began with a chuckle. "No one thinks you're gay," she said, meeting his hazel eyes kindly.

Will breathed out a grumbled sigh.  "Marco does," he muttered, looking away from her, his attitude resembling that of a scorned toddler. 

"Will," she said, with another squeeze to his knee. "Marco's looking for a job. His secretary called me earlier to ask if I could make it to the lunch."

Will's mouth fell open in shock, his frown dark and deep. "So you knew-" He trailed off, putting the pieces together. She'd known Marco wasn't out to date him. 

Diane shrugged with a smirk and Will pouted in annoyance.

"So he doesn't want to date me," Will confirmed with a strange expression.

"About as much as he wants to date me," she smiled and he nodded.

"Oh," he replied almost mournfully. 

"You sound disappointed," she laughed and Will shrugged slightly. "Oh my god, you _are_ disappointed!" Her eyes widened comically, as Will shook his head trying to play it off. 

“No!” he replied too quickly and Diane threw her head back in her trademark chuckle. 

“Oh, you so are!” she teased with a huge grin. 

“Diane, don’t be ridiculous," Will tried defensively and Diane giggled. 

“Don’t worry, Gardner. Your secret is safe with me,” she replied, standing and moving back to her desk. 

“What secret? There’s no secret!” he admonished in distress, standing from his perch quickly. 

“You want Marco to want to date you,” she sassed back, flopping back into her chair. “It’s understandable, he’s a very handsome man!”

Will's eyes widened, his face blanching.

“And from what I hear,” she continued, her smirk evil as she met his worried gaze. “a  very  tender lover!”

Will rolled his eyes, letting out a loud huff. " I hate you!” he sneered and Diane dissolved into another bout of laughter. Will shot her one last death glare before turning to stomp out of her office. “I’m going to lunch!” he told her and Diane shrieked.

“Tell Marco I say hi!” she called after him, biting into her bottom lip in amusement as he lifted a finger into the air and flipped her off. 

 


End file.
